labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport is the oldest of the three bionic humans created by Donald Davenport. Although the strongest and toughest, he has the lowest intelligence in the group. He is an airhead but sometimes helps his siblings in times of trouble. He can be sweet and loving at times but has brutal abilities that might cause damages, especially his glitches. Personality Adam is nice, funny, dumb, and just a little crazy at times.He loves helping people but when people make him mad he tends to glitch. Powers & Abilities * Super Strength * Heat Vision * Blast Wave * Pressurized Lung Capacity * Breathing underwater * Plasma grenades * Flame vision Crossover Appearances *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 (Mighty Med) Appearances on Lab Rats Season 1 (19/19) *Crush, Chop, & Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Smart and Smarter *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 (25/25) *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 (22/23) *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Principal from Another Planet *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 (17/20) *Reunion *Chaos Rising *Seeking help from the enemy *Boarding School *Trust Issues *Horror Movie *New Times *Whos Back? Trent Back? *Kidnapping *Behind Bars *Problems *Visitations *Awaking *Trapped *Who Will Win *The Party Continues Season Five (18/22) * Jobs! * Halloween * Missing * Funeral * Tryouts * The Past * The Revenge * "Im Scared" Appearances on Lab Rats: Elite Force Mentions Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding Out for a Hero Relationships Chase Davenport They are bionic brothers who tend to argue about each other. Chase sometimes teases Adam because of his low intelligence. Adam also teases Chase about how weak he is compared to him. Adam does love his little brother though and will do anything to help him. Bree Davenport They are bionic siblings who like to tease each other for fun. In the pilot episode Bree took Adam's MP3 Player and teased him for Like Taylor Swift. He also made fun of her face and she attacked him by speeding into him. They do like to make fun of Chase together too. Adam loves his little sister and never wishes to hurt her. Leo Dooley They are great friends and tend to be the "ladies men" due to their constant flirting with girls. They fought about a girl in one episode but made up and called each other brothers. They have a good relationship Trivia *He won't return to the spin-off "Lab Rats: Elite Force". Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Bionic Humans Category:Males Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Mighty Med Guest Characters Category:Thin